Norma and Jane's all girl's weekend camp
by riotrockergurl
Summary: Timmy accedentally gets sent to an all girl's weekend camp where he finds out that Tootie isn't such a bad person, but can he help her before she KILLS herself? TXT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first FOP fanfic, so don't flame if you don't like it, please don't. I usually write Danny Phantom fanfics, check those out on my profile sometime, for now read and REVIEW!

* * *

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Timmy Turner said happily as his parents drove him to an all guys weekend camp, where'd be meeting his best friends Chester and AJ. "you bet Timmy, the only thing that would make this weekend bad is if it rained." Cosmo said smiling from his duffle bag next to Timmy. His voice cracked as he was going to reply. 

"My little man is FINALLY going through puberty!" Timmy's mother said rejoyced.

"Mom, please don't say anything infront of Chester and AJ, and, wait, what do you mean Finally?" he asked crossing his arms and looking at his mom's reflection in her rear veiw mirror.

"Timmy, you're 13, you don't wear your little pink hat like you used too, you're major over bite is almost gone,you're just a growing boy, I love you sweetie." she said in her motherly tone while looking back while turning to the campsite parking lot. "Have a good time Timmy." his Dad waved from the car while pulling away.

"And when we come back to pick you up on Sunday, now that you're old enough, we're going to have "the Talk!" and then the little station wagon drove off into the distance.

"Wow, Timmy, this really is going to be the best weekend ever! look at all the teenaged girls!" Cosmo said in awe as a few girls walked by giggling about something, not even looking at Timmy.

"Cosmo! Timmy, something's wrong, do you see another boy your age around?" Wanda said poofing into a pink butterfly.

Timmy looked around. "A bunch of pretty girls, nothing is wrong here." Timmy smiled. Wanda then Poofed into a normal Human Girl.

"Wanda, what are you doing? you know the rules! no one can see you!" Timmy panicked. "relax, everyone's a girl here, I'll fit in." she said knowingly. ''hey! girl with the pink hair!" a voice called.

"This is an all girl's weekend camp, NO BOYS!" the woman said comming towards the three. "did she say all girls!" Timmy said in shock.

He stepped a few feet back to where the welcome sign was and read "Welcome to Norma and Jane's all GURLS camp! they spelled girl wrong!" Timmy exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be at norman and jean's camp for GUYS!"

"well, you can spell girl with a 'U' as well as guys."the counceler explained. "But that's bad spelling!" Timmy exclaimed. "And that's why I'm here, because of a spelling error!"

"well, go call your parents to pick you up." she said guesturing to the pay phone. Timmy walked with his Cosmo bag in hand and Wanda by his side. "No one's picking up." Timmy said hanging up. "I guess crashing here for one night wouldn't kill me." he signed looking around.

"Tiiiiimmy!" a shrill voice from behind made Timmy jump from his skin.

Tootie wasn't wearing her normal plaid skirt and black sweater vest top with a white shirt underneath. instead, she was wearing shorts that showed her developing body and a pink shirt.

"Tootie, oh, um, do you have a quarter to call my parents?" he asked wanting to run all the way back to Dimmsdale.

"No," Tootie's smile faded and she turned around.

"Aw, sport, I think you should be nicer to Tootie, she's going through a tough age like you are and should---"

"Hey! Trixie!" Timmy called to the girl who thought he was weird. she turned around and sighed. "Timmy, I thought you were talking with That weird girl by the phone." she said raising an eye brow.

"Oh, no, she's a real freak, yep. That's her, freaky weirdo." Timmy said loudly making all the girls laugh.

"FREAKY WEIRDO! FREAKY WEIRDO!" The girls chanted as Tootie ran into a nearby Cabin crying.

"Uh-ho, you're in trouble. Cosmo whispored. "I wish everyone froze." Timmy whispored. within a poof, everyone was frozen solid. "Man, Tootie is totally bummbed, but she's been through worse, I mean, come on! she lives with THE icky Vicky, who in a way when you tune out her voice now looks HOT!" Timmy said dreamily while Wanda rolled her eyes and shuddered.

Timmy walked over to the little cabin Tootie went into and suddenly stopped in his tracks when he opened the door.

"Tootie has a knife in her hand, and, look at all those cuts!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Wow, Tootie goes through alot, I never knew she cuts." Timmy said comming closer to Tootie who was still frozen solid. He took the knife out of her hand and examined the cuts she had under her arms and around her wrists.

"Think about it, her parents don't pay any atention to her because they're too terrified to even leave their room because of vicky," Cosmo started showing a family picture of Tootie's parents terrifeid while sitting next to Vicky forcing a smile in a family portrait.

"Vicky always bullies her," He stated again holding another picture of Vicky sitting on the couch as Tootie was her foot rest kneeling down on her hands and knees while vicky's feet were rested on her back.

"And she's Dimmsdale Jr. High's laughing stock of the year, Not to mention has absolutely no friends." Cosmo said holding up pictures of Tootie at a lunch table eating a sandwhich.

"Cosmo, where do you get those pictures from?" Wanda asked taking a look at the pictures. "don't you know? I love photography." he said poofing into a safari photographer and snapping a picture of Timmy and wanda who looked confused.

"Photography? Don't you me Pornogr--"

Timmy asked but was interrupted by cosmo who poofed his Mouth into a zipped up zipper.

"Anyway, Timmy, that's not the point." Wanda started while ignoring Timmy's Porn comment.

"Tootie can really hurt herself, She needs someone to talk to, someone to listen to, a _REAL_ friend."she pointed out while guesturing to Tootie.

"Think about it, would you be like this if you had her lifestyle, no friends, no family, no godparents?" She asked again.

"...I...I don't know...I guess I can try and help her...but how would I be able to keep track of her all weekend? how would I be able to gain her trust in a snap? where would I stay?" Timmy asked.

"you're just full of questions arent you?" cosmo said looking at Tootie and snapping a picture.

"Well, You could wish to be Tim-antha again like you were a few months back for Trixie's birthday, stay in here with Tootie and keep a close eye on her, and just be there so that she knows at least one person can be here to listen." Wanda finished whiletwirling her wand in her hand.

"Well, okay, I mean, what's the harm in stopping Tootie from hurting herself even more then now, so, cosmo, wanda, I wish I was Tim-antha, again and Tootie wouldn't question why I suddenly want to become her friend." Timmy fineshed.

In one Magical wave of their wands, Timmy was once again, Tim-antha with blue shorts that match Timmy's Natural blue eyes, a light purple shirt, and a matching purple hair band with white classic Reebok shoes.

Wanda Then Poofed herself into a human thirteen year old girl with blue jean shorts and a white shirt with a yellow star in the middle. "I want to be close by when you need to wish for something, so I'm going to be bunking with the both of you, you know, to have at least two actual girls in this Cabin." Wanda said raising an eye brow at Timmy.

"I still have a...you know...right?" Timmy asked turning slightly pink. Wanda smiled and nodded, then added "It might not be a good thing, you know," but Timmy thought nothing of it.

"Hey What am I supposed to do for the weekend?" Cosmo asked floating over a dead roach in the corner and snapping another picture.

"You could actually work on your _Photography,"_ Wanda said to cosmo raising an eye brow.

Cosmo smiled. "No problem, I'll be around." Cosmo said poofing away.

"Wanda, um, don't you think the world has been frozen still for long enough?" Timmy asked.

Wanda nodded, reached into her back pocket pulled out her Wand and waved it.

_POOF_

Tootie Blinked a few seconds to get her head stright all the while Wanda poofed the knife away and her sleeves down at to cover her previous cuts, and a bunk bed to go alnog with the single bed already there.. The laughter outside was begining to die down.

"Who are you two?" Tootie asked looking at Wanda and Timmy.

"I'm Wanda, and This is Tim---" Wanda paused looking at Timmy who finished for her.

"Timantha, I'm Timantha, and we're gonna be your roomates for the weekend, so, who are you?" Timmy asked winking at Wanda. Tootie Didn't notice it.

"I'm staying in here by myself," Tootie said looking at the single bed on one side but Wanda Poofed in a Bunk bed.

"I'm Tootie, skip the Tootie-Fruity-Pebble jokes, I've heard them all, belive me. I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later." Tootie said quickly walking out of the cabin.

"Well if she's gonna be that secretive about herself, then this won't work." Wanda said when the cabin door closed behind them. "We'll make it work, this is going to be a long weekend." Timmy sighed as he sat on the bottom bunk of a Bunk bed.

* * *

NO FLAMES PLEASE. REVIEW PLEASE!

**

* * *

**

_**Scenes from the next chapter**_

_"Who's that?"_

_"That's KC, he's the swimming coach, he's totally hot!"_

_"I heard he's 16."_

_"what the hell does that Pervert KC want with Tootie?"_

_"Oh, Probably Want to Do alittle Dance, Make alittle Love and Baisically get down Tonight."_


	2. Chapter 2: smimming and secrets

SWEEET!

You like my story! awesome! This next Part is for you all my fans that reviewd first! that may only have been 4 of you people with one annymous reviewer, but thanks anyways!

* * *

_The Next few hours..._

The whistle's ear piercing sound was the only thing that was heard through out the campsite. All the girls scattred to where the noise was comming from.

"Listen Up Ladies! Today, we're going to go swimming in our lake, now who ever doesn't know how to swim, come with me to the kiddie Pool, the rest of you, go back to your Cabin and get dressed." The counciler instructed. And with that everyone sped in different Directions to get dressed.

Timmy walked excidedly Back to the cabin with Wanda, and Tootie who walked behind silently.

"Wanda! There's going to be hundereds of girls in there Bikinis all wet and HOT!" Timmy said smiling like he was the Grinch when he has an evil Idea.

"Timmy, I have to remind you that--" Wanda was inturrupted.

"Hey Timantha, Wanda, wait up!" Tootie said running towards them.

"Hey, Tootie, are you going to swim too?" Wanda asked looking at timmy who was pre-occupied thinking of all the girls running around, Bouncing in there Bikinis.

Soon they reached there cabins talking about the lake they were supposed to be swimming in.

"Yeah, I'm gonna change, I'm just glad There aren'tany guys are around because I just got a brand new cherry red String Bikini, Um, could you turn around?" Tootie asked. Wanda looked at Timmy who made an excuse that he need to use the bathroom.

As he was walking away, he over heard Tootie in the window, he watched through the window.

"The only thing I don't like about this is that I think My mom got the top in a size too small, see, It looks like I'm going to Pop out of my Top." Tootie complained while looking in the mirror.

"Well that shouldn't be right, what bra size do you wear?" wanda asked.

"I'm a size B-32, I think this is an A, 32."

Timmy watched intently at Tootie's chest getting a strange feeling down there...

meanwhile,Wanda decided to bring up the cuts she had on her arms.

"Tootie, why are there cuts on your arms and wrists?" she questioned. Timmy looked at tootie through the window.

"Uh, it's nothing.." she said walking out.

"Hey! Timantha!" Trixie exclaimed walking towards Timmy by the window. "Oh, um, hi Trixie. I'm sorry I didn't make it to your Birthday a few months back, okay?" Timmy apoligized sincerly, even though he was there.

He examined her tall, tan skinny body wearing a hot Pink Bikini she started jogging to go over to where Timmy was making her B-Cup breasts bounce around in her bikini top.

Timmy Felt a tingly sensation...down there...It was strange...but it was so new and he kind of liked it. he swallowed Hard.

"What do you think of my new Bikini? everytime I wear one I feel like I jiggle like jelly, what do you think?" She asked modling for him.

Timmy felt the timgly sensation growing. "It looks good, really good, I'm gonna go change see ya!" He said quickly while walking away.

"Okay, see you at the lake!" Trixie called back.

Timmy walked into the Bathroom where he saw another girl in a bikini trying to tie the back of her bikini top giving Timmy a glimpse of her Breast, but not all of it. on some level, Timmy _really REALLY_ wanted to see it.

But then who knows what would have happened. The sensation grew stronger. He ran into the bathroom stall where he saw a girl bending over to pick up her sunglasses.

"Sorry." he said quickly. He rushed into the bathroom stall and locked it breathing hard alittle.

_"What is happeneing?"_ he thought. he swallowed and looked down. he gasped. There _it _was. He wanted it to go away but at the same time, he wanted to enjoy the tingly sensation he bit his lip.

"Ugh! Meli, can you help me with this?" a girl in the stall next to his called opening the door for the other girl to come in. He bit his lip harder and swallowed.

He looked at the flip flops the girls that were in the stall next to him wore.

"what is it malory?" Meli asked. "Can you help me pull up my Bikin bottom up? Please, I need you, you're strong as hell."Meli laughed.

"Mal, I told you the bottom was a size too small, I'd help you but I have suntan lotion all over my hands and I'd slip." Meli said turing around to leave. "Pleease?" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay." she sighed. they must have been facing eachother...or something. Timmy's breathing got harder...just like something else...

"Okay, put your hands right there, ooh, that lotion is cold!" the first girl groaned.

"I can't pull it past you thighs because it might rip, and sorry for getting lotion on you there, it's not like that is gonna ever see the sun, right?" the second girl retorted. "well, okay, I'll just wear my other baithing suit, can you help me put it on?"

Before he knew it, the bikini top was on the floor with her bottom.

Timmy brushed his hands over _it _but it didn't workHe was on the brink of doing something he never did before.

_"This sorta feels good." _He thought.

"um, Timantha? are you in here?" a voice called. it was wanda! Timmy was happy but at the same time upset he couldn't see what happened next to the girls in the next stall. Wanda knocked on the door.

"Timantha?" Timmy opened the door. Thankful Wanda was wearing a one peice baithing suit.

His breathing was hard and his eyes wide. "Timmy are you okay? what happened?" wanda questioned looking at Timmy who was both scared and horny. he swallowed.

"I forgot I still have a you-know-what and right now...something happened...something Bitter sweet...I want to do something I have never done before...all these girls in their bikinis...they did it. Running around, giggling, jiggling.."

Wanda sighed. "It's happened to cosmo, don't worry about it, it's natural for boys your age. it's your choice to do whatever you want when you have this...okay? just make up an excuse to stay away from the lake for a few hours."

Wanda hugged him. "Thanks wanda." he said. "By the way, where is cosmo?" he asked.

_Meanwhile at the cafeteria..._

"Common Mr.Rat I saw in tonight's chilli dinner, Smile." Cosmo said to the rat eating cheese and swimming in the bowl.

"work the camera! that's it! work it baby!" he said clicking away.

_Back at the lake._

"Um, excuse me..but I can't swim this weekend becuase...I'm scared of the water and it's my...time of the month?" Timmy said to the councelor who excuse him from swimming. Before he walked away. a male voice was heard.

"Hi, I'm KC and I'm gonna watch you all pretty ladies swim." he said flashing a smile. KC was ripped and toned for a 16 year old.

All the girls started giggling because they thought he smiled at them individually.

"He's so cute!"

"I heard he's sixteen!"

"Hi, what's your name?" KC asked Tootie who was blushing like crazy. "Tootie. um, so, what's up?" she asked nervously. Timmy glared at KC who started flirting with Tootie.

She didn't have her Glasses on so half the time she squinted to see him clearly.

"What does KC want with Tootie?" Timmy asked enviously.

"Maybe do alittle Dance, make alittle love and get down tonight." Wanda commented while staring at him dreamily.

"I wouldn't mind getting down with that." Trixie said giggling with all the other girls. Timmy glared at the girls and went back to the cabin. A few hours later Tootie comes in with her towle around her neck and her shoulder length black hair tied in a pony tail. "Hey Timantha, I heard what happened. Isn't KC great? he asked to see me later tonight. He's so sweet." Tootie sighed.

Timmy looked down to her from the top bunk with a raised eyebrow. "He's 3 years older then us."

"He's so dreamy. have you seen those abs? Big things come in even bigger packages!" she squealed. she started to take off her baithing suit, Timmy decided to look away and think about something else.

"Ugh, Can you help me untie this bikini top?" She asked reaching backwards.

_"Not again." _he thought.

"Oh, never mind,I got it." she sighed.

_"Thank god." _He thought again.

Tootie climbed up the Ladder and faced Timmy. He figured that since Wanda didn't get an awnser, he could. "Hey, Tootie, how did you get those cuts?" He asked looking into her eyes. she sighed.

"If I tell you, will you promise to never ever tell anyone else?" she asked looking back into his eyes.

"I promise." he said softly.

* * *

This chapter was for you all, I decided to torture Timmy with the bikinis and stuff, I thought it would be kind of funny. so Timmy is about to finally get her to open up. but what happens when the secret spills?

and when wanda said "Do alittle dance, make a little love, and get down tonight"

There's this band called "KC and the sunshine" band that made that song.

* * *

**_SCENES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

_"You need help, you can't keep doing this."_

_"I can't stop."_

_"so, did you find out why she did it?"_

_"I can't tell you, I'm really sorry, I made a promise to her."_

_"HOW COULD YOU TELL EVERYONE MY SECRET!"_


	3. Chapter 3: missing than found

Hey, everyone, what's up?

I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers so far, **_(Signed)_ **

_thesupernugget, Misterblue, catlover15, megaman-ng, sanseui-kitty, _

and to my annoymous reviewers

_Eliza362, Me, RR. _

yeah, I know, not alot...okay then, this chapter is kinda long, so, get comfortable and review in the end.

NO FLAMES.

* * *

Friday afternoon, on the top Bunk bed. 

Timmy Looked at Tootie who was sitting in front of him on his bed, Intently Listening to every word that came out of her mouth, about her scared parents, her scarier sister and how she started cutting almost a year ago.

"And Don't even get me started on my school, that Trixie girl goes to it, and she makes my life miserable, in the 6th grade, she tricked me into going home becuase someone had died, and then I heard the next day she just didn't want me at her party the she held in school with a live band and everything. Then earlier this year, she started a rumor that the only reason why I couldn't get this cute boy Timmy Turner to like me was because I was raised as a girl but actually was a guy." she stated crossing her arms.

"tell me more about this Timmy Turner kid," he said smirking.

"He's really cute, but he hates me, he thinks I'm ugly and weird, he's the only guy that I ever loved like this, and since he doesn't like me,I kind of feel..worthless." she said looking down to the bottom bunk.

Timmy suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

"_she's not ugly, she's pretty, and not weird, misunderstood."_He thought.

"Tell me more about your home life, what was that like?" Timmy asked in a professional Psychologist voice, trying to change the subject. Tootie laughed lightly.

"Well, I told you I have an older sister Vicky, she yells alot, she's always making someone cry, she saw my report card when my parents were out of town, and I was limping for nearly a week, I told my teachers that I tripped this morning, when I checked myself into adoctor's office, they said I hadsprained my ankle. I wanted to tell Vicky off, but she's so...I'm afriad of what she would do, I mean, she sprained my ankel by only slapping it, who knows what else she would do. somehow, she never notices the cuts." she sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. she sniffed.

"My life is a nightmare, my parents don't even care becuase they're always hiding from her." she cried. "I thought the only way I could feel better, without crying, because I'm so tired of crying, is tocut, so I started, and I felt so...so much better, I know it's badbut, it felt so good." she cried.

"Come here," Timmy said softly while leaning over to give her a hug.

_"Wow, Tootie isn't a creepy little girl who likes me, she just needs a friend to talk to, her life is so messed up, she might be thinking to just end it completely."_Timmy thought.

He Looked at the wall behind her, where the mirror was facing the window, where he saw wanda's face. she gave him a sypathetic look and then disapeared.

Timmy pulled away and sighed.

"Tootie, youneed help, you can't keep doing this." Timmy said looking directly into hertear filled eyes. she sniffed and replied "I can't."

"Yes, you can, I'm gonna help you,okay? for starters, you aren't going to go see that older guy, okay, we're gonna sit here and talk, okay?" he said stretching.

"Thanks Timantha, you're a great friend."Tootie smiled.

"okay, I'm gonna go get a drink, my butt is asleep."she said crawling to the ladder. "Meet me back here in about a half hour, okay?" Timmy instructed once they were on the ground walking outside. Tootie Nodded and walked to the cafeteria to get a water bottle.

Timmy waved and Wanda came out of the Bushes near the cabin and hugged him.

"I saw how you were hugging her, did you find out why she did it?" Wanda asked pulling away.

Timmy nodded and sighed.

"I can't tell you, I'm really sorry, I made a promise to her," Timmy said looking down at the grass.

"Timmy, you can't keep this secret, this could kill her, and---"

"I'm sorry wanda, imagine what happens if she finds out I told someone that she Cuts herself?" Timmy said crossing his arms upset.

"Imagine if you don't, Then Tootie won't get the help she needs." Wanda said following Timmy into the cabin.

"Can't I just wish she wasn't like this?" Timmy complained.

"No, you can't figure this one out with magic." she lied. she just wanted for him to figure it out without the help of his fairies, they're going to be around forever, he should start being alittle more independent.

He sighed. "I can't tell you why she cuts herself, but her life is a living hell for her and she doesn't know what else to do, she has no friends and is scared of her sister who beats her, and, " he stopped suddenly and looked around.

"did you hear something?" he asked looking out the window. He found a dead bug.

"don't change the subject, so, it's because she doesn't have any friends?" guessed Wanda. Timmy rolled his eyes. "it's a long story, I'm just gonna get her to stop by the end of the weekend, okay?"

Wanda sighed. "fine, if you can get her quit completely, then we won't have to tell anyone, as for her famliy, we'll talk more about it once we get home." she finished and walked out.

Meanwhile outside...

"So freaky weirdo girl Cuts herself? I wonder if I'll go to the gossip hall of fame for this."

Tootie Came out of the Cafeteria with her water bottle in hand. A few girls passing by wre whisporing and pointing.

"I heard she does it because she has nothing else to live for." one girl said to her friend.

All eyes were only on her as she made her way back to her cabin. "I bet she's going to go Cut again." Trixie said loud enough for her to hear when she walked by Tootie felt like digging a whole in the ground and just sitting in it.

But she didn't have a shovel. she just stopped in her tracks.

"Hey weird girl, your new nick name will be Cuts, oh, just like that show!" Trixie laughed with her friends. more like followers.

she swallowed hard, walked over to her Cabin and shut the door. Timmy saw how upset she was and how she started sobbing.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL EVERYONE MY SECRET!" she yelled. her eyes were red and puffy, she burried her head into her pillow when she jumped on her bed.

Timmy sat on her bed. "I swear I didn't tell anyone, I was in here the whole time. They must have been listening throught the window or something." Timmy said pointing to the open window where the dead bug was.

"Just leave me alone." she sighed getting up and walking out, ignoring the pointing and name calling.

"I wonder who found out her secret and told everyone." Timmy said aloud.

Cosmo Poofed into the room wearing a swimming mask and his trunks with an under water camera.

"hey, I think I have what you need to prove to Tootie who told her secret." He said tossing the camera to Timmy.

He flipped through pictures of bug, trees, a few fish and Trixie at the window smiling.

"See, I knew someone was at the window!" Timmy said. "now I just have to show Tootie." he said showing the picture to wanda.

Later that night...

"Lights out Ladies, hey where's Tootie?" The camp concelor asked Wanda and Timmy who were sleeping in the bunk beds.

"you mean she's not here yet?" Wanda Yawned. The concelor shook her head. The camp turned upside down looking for her, and because they were near the woods and it was pitch Dark, they assumed the worst.

"Wait, I found her!" One girl yelled. Timmy thought the girl's voice sounded familar, just like the flip flops...

Timmy tried to focus on helping Tootie but his thoughts shifted.

"_What if it was Tootie that was in the stall, wanting ME to help her with her Bikini, all Hot and..." _He swallowed and his face flushed red.

He ran with the rest of the girls to where it was said Tootie was found, or atleast he tried, it was happening again, so he just thought of the worst thing that would happen to him and it went away completely.

Everyone crowded a Cabin next to the cafeteria.

"I heard she slept with him."

"I heard he raped her."

Timmy frantically pushed through the crowd with Wanda at his side hoping they were just rumors and that Tootie was okay.

* * *

REVIEW! no flames, I hope you all liked it.

* * *

**_SCENES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

_"What The Hell were you thinking?"_

_"You don't get it, It wasn't what it looked like."_

_"I belive you."_

_"see this proves that I was telling the truth!"_

_"Hey Trixie, get over here, stupid Bitch!"_


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

_Hi, okay, this Chapter has Mature content, but it's rated PG-13 don't flame me, please._

_Thank you all who revied my story so far, you all rock, and Thesupernuget, You are giving me some ideas!_

_YOU ROCK!_

_and also, I know

* * *

_

Timmy ran to the front of the Cabin where he saw Tootie. "What's wrong? What happend?" He asked concerned as he tried to confort her.

"I went to KC's Cabin becuase I wanted to talk to someone and..." she trailed off crying. He put his arm around her.

"Let's go back to the cabin." he said walking away from the scene,giving Wanda to keep everyone away for atleast 20 minutes.

So back at the Cabin on the top bunk as before...

"So after everyone knew my secret, I went to KC for comfort...

_**FLASH BACK, A FEW HOURS EARLIER... **what Tootie says is in Italics._

Tootie knocked on the door and KC opened it. she was ccrying and told her to take a seat and tell him what happened.

_"He seemed really nice, and he looked really hot so I sat on his bed and tried to tell him everything. He was a good listener." Tootie Explained._

_"It was getting late, I knew I should have gone back to the cabin, But I didn't want to leave, he said that He was going to walk me back later,_ _and that for the time being, we would watch some TV, and his defenition Of TV was nearly two hours of Porn!" Tootie said angrliy._

_"We both sat there and watching TV, I kept telling myself to leave but I didn't, I don't know why. Then he started to Take off his shirt. He looked even hotter, and I tried not to pay attention but he was getting Hot because he kept moving closer towards me saying his pants are getting Tighter or some crap like That." she said holding back tears._

_"...I looked at him and we kissed, at first it was really innocent but before I knew it he was in his Boxers and was taking off my shirt." She said wiping away the tears from her puffy red Eyes._

_"I was going to tell him that I wasn't sure of what we were doing but then, there IT was...out...big... I started to Get up but he pushed me down on my back and started to touch it infront of me, I screamed and then the Councilor came in and fired KC on the spot for trying to get me to do something and for watching TV when he was supposed to go to a staff meeting." Tootie Sighed._

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Oh, wow, Tootie, I'm so sorry, He said hugging her.

They stayed like that for ten minutes Then Timmy pulled away.

"What the Hell were you thinking going to his Cabin when I told you not to go, why not the Lake, it's better and it's in the middle of the camp." Timmy said looking her straight in the eye.

"You don't get it, it wasn't what it looked like or anything you heard, okay?" Tootie said inbetween sobs.

"I belive you." Timmy sighed. "When camp is over, I'm going to help you get a restraining order from KC that Perve, you'll feel great, okay?" Timmy said hugging her again.

"But on the bright side, I know who told your secret." Timmy said pulling out pictures from his back pack.

"Trixe That Bitch!" she yelled. "How did you get these crystal clear pictures of her? is that a rat in tonight's Dinner?" She said looking throught the pictures with Disgust. Timmy took the pictures back except the ones with Trixie in them.

This prooves I was telling the truth." Timmy said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, you're such a good friend, I know now that you'll never lie to me." she said hugging him.

She then started to leave and with that, Wanda came back. "I'm going to sleep, good night you two." she said crwaling into bed.

"Good night." they both said in unison.

"Wanda, I wish I was a girl all the way, my hormones are driving me crazy..." hewhispored with his eyes wide.

Wanda giggled. "This isn't funny, it's happening again, every time this happens I think about---"

"I don't need to hear it." Wanda said covering her ears and turning Timmy into a girl "All the way."

he sighed. "Thanks Wanda..."he said going under the covers. "Good night."

* * *

Okay then, Review, no flames, please be patient the next time I update I'm working on five stories at once. thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: the lake

Hello everyone, thank you all of my reviewers, Yes, I know this story is becoming Sadder every chapter, but Don't worry, I already have a good idea for the ending. you all will love it, but that's not for a few chapters.

Okay, then on with the story!

* * *

_Italics areTimmy's thoughts_

Timmy Awoke the next morning with the Hot Sun beaming down on his Face. Last night was almost surreal. Tootie suffered from so many things.

_And It all happened on a Friday._

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked across the room. Tootie was still sleeping. Wanda wasn't in bed.

_Probably with Cosmo at breakfast._

He stretched and climbed down the bunk bed to get dressed, Forgetting all about his wish to be fullya girl. He took off his Shirt and Saw his "Girl cheast."

Surprised, he left his shirt on and just put on some shorts...ignoring the fact that _Timmy Jr._ was temporarily not there.

He Managed to Brush his hair neatly. But the Time he reached for his shoes, Tootie Woke up.

"Hey, Timantha." She yawned. "Hey Tootie, I thought you were going to be sleeping all day, after last night and stuff." He said looking at himself one last time in the mirror before going for breakfast.

"Yeah, I was hoping it was all a long Nightmare," she sighed, then Added, "Timantha, I'm going to stay back, with all of what's happened, I really don't think I can face the girls today." she sighed.

"Oh, so, do you want me to talk to Trixie myself then?" he asked knowing she would definetly would want to talk to _her._

"Trixie that Bitch!" she shouted. she quickly got up, revealing her tank top and Boy shorts pulled on a pair of normal shorts and a babe blue T-shirt, pulled on her Shoes, ran outside in search of Trixie.

"This can't be good." Timmy said to himself following her.

"Trixie, Get over here, Stupid Bitch!Why did you Tell everyone That I cut myself!" she furiously asked. People pverheard and slowly formed a circle around the Two. Timmy pushed by everyone, trying to get to the front of the circle, where Wanda was looking for him.

"Becuase, I wanted to, so I did, see, little fruity-Tootie, I'm Trixie, and Trixie Always Gets what she wants." she explained turning around and getting ready to walk away.

With in seconds Tootie was on Trixie's back pullin her hair and scratching her arms, kicking and yelling.

"Trixie gets what she Deserves!" she said kick her cheast making her fall hard to the floor, Trixie, by now is too hurt to fight back.

"Bitch!

"Whore!"

"I heard what you did with KC last night!" she tanuted while whiping off Mud off her shirt Before Tootie Tackled her to the ground and Punching her in her face atleast five Times.

The girls chanted loudly "Beat that hoe! beat that hoe!" this caught Attention to the Councelior who came and pulled Tootie off of Trixie who was trying to hide her crying infront of the girls.

"Tootie! Come with me!" She shouted. Tootie gave Trixie one last dirty Look at her, who was being laughed at by her former friends and crawling in Mud.

Timmy followed Tootie to the nurse's office, where she was treated for minor cuts and bruises.

"Tootie, that was Amazing!" Timmy said Hugging her.

_She's perfect!_

"Tootie, that was the wrost display of good behavior I have ever seen, this is your second strike here! one for being with a boy after Dark last night and one for fighting with another Camper, one more and you will be sent home." The councelior said looking down at her.

"But, Trixie Started it, She told Everyone that Tootie Cuts Herself." Timmy tried to explain.

"And I admit I have problems at home but it's no business of hers or anyone else in this Camp to know my personal life, that's why I got out of hand back there, she made up lies about me." Tootie explained.

The room was Quiet for a few moments.

"Alright, Trixie will be sent home, I suppose you don't have an excuse for last night as well, do you?" She asked.

Tootie shook her head.

"well, it's okay, I saw your sister, with the red hair, she looks mean, I imagine she is. any other problems, come talk to me okay?" she said while getting up from her chair and opening the door for them to leave.

"Thank you, ms?" Tootie asked.

"Manson, Ms. Lilith Manson." she said smiling.

"thanks Ms. Manson." Tootie and Timmy said in unison.

"Oh, wait, do we have to go hiking today?" Timmy asked looking back.

She shook her head. "You girls do what you want, I'm going to be here calling Trixie's Parents if you need me." she said closing the door.

"Maybe Timmy slept under the Caneos at the Lake! I'm gonna find him!" Tootie said Happily.

"I'm gonna go back to our cabin." Timmy called.

He ran as fast as he could to the Cabin to find Wanda.

"Wanda, great you're here. I wish---"

"Hey Timmy," she shouted over the music of her CD player. then took it off.

"Wanda, hurry, I wish I was a guy again, I have to do something really important." Timmy informed.

"Okay, sport, but since this is your first time Masturbating,I think you should be gental, then speed it up if you like, and when it happens, make sure that you wash your hands afterwards, and if you feel as if you can go and do it again, go ahead, just make sure no one sees you." she said.

Timmy's face burned with Embarrassment.

"First of all, I'm not going to Mastubate, I'm gonna wish to be a boy again because I want to sirprise Tootie, and secondly, if I wanted tips, I'll ask Cosmo, or look it up online." Timmy said.

"Okay, but remember what I said anyway." Wanda said waving her wand and making him a thirteen year old boy again. "Are you sure you want to to this? after all she's been through?" wanda asked unsure.

"I'm sure, now, I wish I was under a caneo from the camp." Timmy said proudly. wanda shrugged and in a matter of seconds, Timmy was outside under a caneo.

"Tootie?" he called. she jumped and scared him from behind.

"I never left, so, um, what's up?" he asked trying to make her get off him.

she laughed. "I've been better, not that you'd care. You hate me." Totie said softly and looked at the fish in the water.

"No, I don't hate you, you're just really misunderstood, and different, and right now, you're prettier than Trixie." he said sincerely.

"Okay, what do you want from me becuase I don't have any money to lend you so you could go home, and if this is a trick and you're taping it, you might as well go. This has been one of those weekends when you really learn about guys." Tootie said crossing her arms and ignoring him.

"Tootie, I heard what Happend, Trixie, for whatever reason, desereved to get her ass kicked. and If you really wanna talk, about anything at all, tell me, and I promise I'll listen, okay?" He said sincerely again.

She sighed. that's one of the nicest things he's ever said to her. she nodded.

"Trixie spread a rumor that I cut myself..Which I don't." she added the last part quickly.

"Tootie, I'm so sorry, I made you feel bad, I'm so sorry I made you do bad things, will you forgive me?" he asked.

she shrugged. "where is this comming from?"

"I just had alot to think about, and It's all the truth, so, yeah..." he said looking down sadly. he crwaled up next to her and watched the Water lightly slap the san on the shore. They sat close together for several minutes.

Then Tootie Looked up at him and Timmy looked into her eyes.

She Kissed him on the cheek.

Timmy, never having kissed another girl but Tootie on Valentines day a few years back, was surprised. he looked at her, and kissed her softly.

They closed their eyes and lay there on the sand kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, innocently kissing her softly.

_This is the most Amazing feeling I have ever had._

Slowly, Timmy moved his tounge into Tootie, mounth, which she gladly accepted. For a while, they french kissed untill they really needed to breathe.

"Wow...Tootie, Did you and I just..?" Timmy trailed off gasping in surprise. His cheeks were Red and Hot, and he wouldn't Stop Smiling.

"Timmy, Look, I don't know why I did that, Last night, I was nearly Raped, and I just want to put it all behind me..." she trialed off, trying to hold back tears from the Horrible Memmories of the night before.

"Tootie, I'm so sorry, I really would like to help you, in any way, I can't belive how someone would do that to you." Timmy said reaching for her hand.

"It's just, Everything is so messed up now, I feel so confused." Tooti said quietly rubbing her fingers on his hand.

"Explain it to me, Tootie." Timmy said sitting up.

Gladly, Tootie explained.

"Well, I liked the guy that nearly raped me but that was before, I just hope...I'm not going to get myself into a bad relationship..." she said looking at the shimmering water in the lake.

_Relationship? but all we did was make out!_

"What do you think Timmy?" she asked looking at him, who was wide-eyed and atartled at the thought of being in a relationship..._with Tootie?_

_

* * *

_

Okay, please please please, review, It took me two Days to do this, please review, no Flames, thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6:The aftermath of making out

Hi everyone! school is finally out so I have more time to update this now so sit back, relax and review!

* * *

No one's POV_Italics areTimmy's thoughts._

I sat next to Tootie silently and thinking what was just said.

_About five minutes ago..._

I sighed deeply watching the shimmering Crystal clear water that was absolutely still.

"Timmy...you haven't said anything in the last Two minutes..." she said wondering why he's so quiet.

"I...uh...just didn't know you wanted a relationship..." He awnsered quietly pulling away his hand. Tootie just pulled her hand away and slapped her forehead sighing frusterated.

"Of course you don't Timmy! All boys are Asses! you all want only one thing! you just made-out with me and don't want to be in a relationship! Just like KC tried to get me to..." she trailed off silently sobbing at the mistake she had just made. She now hated Timmy.

She got up and wiped her tears on her shirt.

_I just don't want a girl right now._

_Then you should have pushed her off when you kissed her!_

_who's this?_

_your inner consious, now look at her! she's crying and has given up on love and boys! fix it!_

Timmy stood up, feeling so guilty That he didn't stop what he started. He tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"You know, of all people, I thought at least _You _were different from the rest of the world!" she said trying to control her tears and looked down.

"Tootie I---" she cut him off right then.

"Look, when we get back home, stay away from me! I hate you!" She shouted and ran all the way back to her Cabin Sobbing.

_Crap I have to be there!_

Timmy sighed and sat down on the sand doumbfounded.

_What just happened? Tootie Hates me? I feel like crap._

Wanda suddenly appeared as one of the Canoes he had told Tootie he slept under. "Wanda Tootie and I---"

"I saw the entire thing, I know what you actually meant when you said that you didn't want a girlfriend right now." Wanda said poofing into the normal girl Tootie sees every day.

"I don't know what to do...I have to fix it...I just don't know how..." he said quietly while sniffing and bitting his lip.

"I know one way." Wanda said poofing him back into Timantha.

"Go, talk to her and try your best to fix it." she instructed looking directly into Timmy's eyes. he sighed and nodded.

''I messed it up, I'm goning to fix it." and with that, he was on his way back to the cabin.

Meanwhile Tootie was wrapping Bandages around her wrist and quickly cleaning up the bloody mess on her sheetes and hiding her pocket knife.

"Tootie, I was um...out at the cafeteria getting lunch...what are you cleaning?" He asked comming closer to a sobbing Tootie. She layed down on her pillow, taking off her glasses and closing her eyes.

"Tootie, you can tell me, please tell me." He said softly looking at her bandaged hand. she sniffed loudly and explained what happened only an hour before.

"Then he said that he didn't want a girlfriend! I told him off and left and now..." she said looking down on her bandages and little circles where her tears landed.

"you have to look at it from both ways, maybe he thought we, um, I mean you and him were rushing things." he tried to explain.

"We just made-out! He started it! he should come and fix it himself!" she said puting and stuffing her face into her pillow.

"well...does he know where your cabin is? how do you now he doesn't feel bad or guilty or anything if you just left him. maybe he feels confused even...but If he was here right now, he'd tell you he really loves you so much...and he would love to be with you...becuase you just sprung the relationship on him so fast...

"I know you two just made out but in the heat of the moment, he doesn't think things through...I'm sure he'd say sorry about that too...and he might feel hurt becuase you told him you hate him...when he's down by the lake and loves you...isn't that what you always wanted?" He finished holding back tears and sniffing.

Tootie sighed and cleared her thorat. "How do you know all of this?" she asked sitting up.

"Becuase, I know guys are pretty stupid...but I know what they're thinking and This one is really sorry, okay? turst me. Now go out and get your Man." He said making her stand up.

"Well...okay I will!" she said getting up and walking out the cabin Door. He sighed deeply and looked at the pinkfly on the wall.

"Wanda, you know what to do." he said and he was Timmy once again, ALL of him was there and ready.

* * *

REVIEW, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

How did you like it? I have some stuff planned for the next chapter! see you then!


	7. Chapter 7:first time for everything

Finally I updated! okay, so, here it is, the, what I would call _steamy _chapter of this story, just when you think that things can't get more complicated...

REVIEW, NO FLAMES!

* * *

No One's POV _Italics are Timmy's thoughts_

"Wanda, quick, I wish I was back at the lake behind the canoes and no one was there except me and Tootie!" He wished quickly. "Sure thing Timmy!" she said happily as she granted yet another one of his wishes, once he was gone, she poofed into Normal Wanda when Cosmo poofed in.

"Hey, Wanda, I've been snapping pictures all day, see, how this is Photograpghy and not that bad other thing Timmy thought? see?" he said pushing pictures of the lake and cafeteria and the campers in her Face.

"Yes Cosmo, I see...when did you take this one? Tootie Is crying, and Timmy is next to her..." she trailed off studying the picture.

"It looks as if it was taken from above." she eyed Cosmo.

"I was taking a closer picture of a fluffy whit cloud and then I looked down to see Them." He explained.

"...who is that in the bushes?" she said directing her attention to a pink spot in the bushes.

"I don't know, I was just using up the film, I really didn't pay attention..." Cosmo said taking a look at the picture.

"Wait, I know who that is! Oh No! Timmy is down there with Tootie to apoligize and make-up!" Wanda said looking away from the pictures and into Cosmo's eyes who added silently "and Make-Out."

Mean While down at the Lake next to the Canoes...

"You just surprised me with the relationship thing and I instantly regretted when I was being an Ass to you, I love you, I've always Loved you,and I would be happier than ever if you were my Girlfriend." Timmy said blushing and looking at her straight in her eyes.

She smiled her perfect smile. Her Braces were taken off the year before, so she showed off her new pearly white perfectly straight teeth to Timmy and Nodded.

"I love you Timmy." She said softly but hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too, Tootie." He replied. he meant it with all his heart.

She pulled back and kissed him gently on his lips, he gladly returned the kiss and soon their tounges were rubbing against eachother.

Tootie Leaned Back on the soft lake shore, Not wanting to break her kiss with Timmy who was now on top of her brething a little harder now. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around His Neck pulling him closer.

_This is so cool!_

"Timmy..." she breathed, her heart beat getting alittle faster now that he was kissing his way around her collar bone and Neck. His soft lips making small wet marks along her soft neck. Timmy suddenly had a certain special feeling that he had once had in the bathroom and on his bed only the night before...

_This is very cool, but almost painful..._

Yes, for IT has come back at the wrost time possible for him. He stopped kissing her neck and looked back into her beautiful, Normaly coverd by her glasses, her Baby Blue Eyes and smiled.

"You're so beautiful Tootie, and I won't go any farther until we both feel we're both Ready." He stated pulling away from her and shifting slightly so that she couldn't see how much his Jeans Had tightened.

"Timmy, I love you, and For now, I think we should wait before going any futher, thanks for respecting me." she reponded sincerly. He kissed her on the cheek and said "You need to go back to your cabin, The girls might be getting back from their little hike any minute now." he said softly and helping her up.

"I love you, I'll come back later tonight, okay?" she promised getting up and hugging him again.

"No, I don't want you to get into any trouble, Come back before we, uh, I mean you, go to bed." He said hugging back harder taking adventage of rubbing something against her...

"Ok, I'll see you then, and by the way, you might want to do something about that Hard you have right now, It's obvious and I felt it, Big time." she said laughing lightly.

"Hormones." he shrugged and added "I'll see you then." And waved good-bye.

He watched her silently as she made her way back to her cabin, then looked around if anyone was around, and ran straight for the bathroom in the cafeteria, ran into the only bathroom showing which was a girl's bathroom, ran into a stall and locked it.

He was breathing heavily from all the running and dodging the staff workers around the cafeteria, also, He loved it when Tootie said his name, not like a normal way she'd say it, but almost in a pleasuable wanting type of way.

Just thinking about it just got him...

He swallowed hard and looked himself right in the mirror.

_There's a first time for everything._

* * *

What do you think? who was Wanda talking about in the picture? want more? review! Please no flames! 


	8. Chapter 8: blackmail

This has taken me a long,long time to do, and if it wasn't for Megaman-NG and me talking the other day, this would still be on hold, so, I can't take all credit for this chapter. So Thanks Megaman-NG and review!

* * *

Timmy's POV _Italics are his thoughts_

"Hey Timantha." Tootie greeted as I walked into the cabin later at five-thirty laterthat afternoon.

"Hey Tootie." I replied yawning and climbing up to my top bunk.

_First times are so Tiring._

"I was wondering where you went becuase I just saw that guy I was telling you about, we made up and now we're going out." she said happily.

"Glad to know you worked things out." I mummbled throught the messy sheets, and turning my body to face her beautiful smile and twinlikg eyes.

"Me too." she replied sighing happily.

"But when we were making up, I had the weirdest feeling someone was watching us, but I brushed it off, I mean, everyone was on that hike, speaking of everyone, where is Wanda?" she said looking down at her already made bed.

"I think she went to the bathroom." I said softly closing my eyes.

The Truth is, she ran in the bathroom just as I was finishing up, looking for me, she said she had something important to tell me.

ThenI quickly wished to be Timantha again, when she suggested to have a special necklace around my neck to tap lightly on the Garnet jewel to change from boy to girl and vise versa. I hid the necklace under my shirt and shifted my focus back to the suspision of someone spying on us.

"Well, anyway, I hope I was just being paranoid about someone watching us." she sighed.

_Me too._

"So, how did you two make-up?" I asked changing the subject.

"It was amazing! he has the softest lips and is a great kisser!" she said laughing.

_Alright! whoo-hoo!_

"You two kissed? how sweet! was it good?" I asked already knowing the awnser.

"Yes! better than anything that has ever been on my lips!" She smiled I smiled loving the positive remarks she was telling _Timantha._

"It was pretty funny to me when he got up becuase I had to leave, I saw him! he was hard!" She laughed out loud falling backwards onto the rug on the floor. I guess she wasn't hurt becuase she jumped back up, climbed up the ladder and stood there looking at me smiling.

"Well, did you like what you saw?" I laughed already knowing the awnser.

_I'm asking becuase I wanna know if she thinks the same thing._

Tooite nodded and said "It was kinda small but--" She snickered as I felt all of my pride go down and my cheeks burned.

"You-you thought it was small?" I said closing my eyes.

_crap._

"Not really, I mean, it was pretty good for his age, he's thirteen." she said.

_Okay, it's not all bad._

"I'm meeting him tonight again, before we go to bed." she said smiling. "you seem alot happier." I said opening my eyes and she sighed dreamily.

"He makes me really happy. I love him!' she cheered jumping off the ladder and on to her bed. "I love you too Tootie." I replied softly.

"what was that?" she said looking up at me.

"Um, I'm happy for you Tootie." I quickly replied.

"Hey girls, have you seen Trixie any where?" Wanda walked in and looked me right in the eyes.

"Nope, Haven't seen her since I kicked her Ass earlier, she probably called for her Limo to take her home." smirked Tootie.

"I haven't, but out of curiosity, Did you two know that Trixie didn't go on that Hike with the rest of the girls?" she said eyeing me with an arched eyebrow.

_Oohh._

"I'm, uh, gonna go look for Cosm-, um, Cosmetics becuase I just ran out of my _Clean and Clear_ scrub, and I think I saw a bottle left in the bathroom." She said quickly.

"Um, Hey Tootie, didn't you say that you had a weird feeling about being watched when you were with that guy?" I asked the second Wanda walked back out.

"His name is Timmy, and yeah. You don't think that Trixie would use this against me if she did see us, right?"

"I don't know, maybe you should go warn him that Trixie might be on to you." I said sitting up in bed to face her looking up on the ground.

"I don't know, I mean, how do we know that Trixie really did call for her Limo to go home?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"True." I said laying back down.

"Still, I want him to be on the look out." She said putting on her shoes. "I'm gonna go tell him." She said heading out the door.

"Make sure no one sees you." I said pretending to fall asleep. the second she closes the door, I tapped on the jewel once lightly and I was instantly Timmy again.

I jumped down to the ground with a soft thud, I opened the Cabin door, Looked around to make sureno one is outside.

_Coast is clear, where is everyone?...oh well, better for me._

I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I have to run across the camp back to the Lake where Tootie is waiting for me without being seen by anyone.

_I should have wished to be only seen by Tootie._

I was about to run to the docks when someone stopped me.

"Hey Timmy, Why are you in this bitch's cabin?" She sneered rolling her eyes. "Because I heard she kicked your Ass earlier today and I don't like you anymore." I said looking her right in her black and blue eyes. Her lip was a little swollen and had a bandaged cut on her knee.

I moved right past her, hoping she would go away.

"Whatever Turner, " she snapped then added "I could've sworn I saw you and Tootie-Fruity a the docks all hot and Heavy." She said as if she would do something about it.

"That is none of your buissness stalker." I snapped turning around.

"Yes it is, I'll tell the head bitch of the camp that there's a boy in the camp, making you look like a perv, a name that will follow you as long as you live in Dimmsdale and any where else in the tri-county area for that matter, And Tootie will look like a slut, you know, first she was with KC and now with _you?"_ She said in disgust.

"Is that what you want? Revenge for kicking your ass from this morning?" I growled. "What I wanna know is how did _You_ manage to stay in this camp for nearly two days filled with girls and manage not to desperately flirt with them, or how no one but Tootie, and me have seen you in a camp filled with girls ages ten through fourteen?" She said rolling her eyes and flipping her straight black hair.

"That Is my bussiness Bitch." I snapped. "Timmy, I'm hurt," she said in a fake-hurt voice. "You actually remind me of this girl Timantha...she's totally cool and cute...I was pissed for a while because she didn't come to my birthday..." she said rolling her eyes again.

"Did you just say that you thought a girl was _cute?_" I asked raising an eyebrow and taking a step back.

"So what? She and You have the same pretty eyes...and now that I think of it, both of you are here convinently on the same weekend...are you two some how related?" she asked taking a step foward as I stepped back again.

"Um, I---"

"I'll make you a deal, Turner, I won't tell anyone about you if you stop hanging with Tootie, and spend time with me." she said stepping closer.

"No way!" I sneered. "Fine, Tootie will be the new whorie-Laurie at school, remember? Laurie Johnson? the one we made fun of so much, she became Dimmsdale's youngest prostitute at age thirteen?" she said raising her eyebrow. I sighed.

_I can't let her do this to Tootie!_

_I guess I have no choice._

"Fine." I muttered reluctantly. She smiled mischiviously. "Great. you'll be my sexy little secret." She said getting too close for confort.

"No, I'll hang with you, but not do anything, I still love Tooite." I protested stepping back, by now, I was a few feet away from the main trail to go to the docks, where Tootie was currently waiting.

Trixie just sighed. "You're with me or it's not deal!" She snapped.

"You must be really desperate to hold the least popular kid in our grade hostage to force him to do stuff, in this state Trixie, That's called rape." I said glaring.

"Say what you want, You know deep down inside You don't want Tootie to get all humiliated and earn her nick-name for life, replace Whorie-Laurie, Because she has a weakness, you and I both know what happens when she's upset." she said looking in to my eyes.

I swallowed as my heart started beating quicker. I took in a deep breath. Trixie had me cornered.

"When I say that You're with me, that means that from now on, you are always with ME." she said sharply.

"But it's an all girl's camp, I'm a boy." I said slowly pronouncing every word slowly. "You will move out of Tootie-fruity's cabin and into mine, I have one all to myself, becuase I'm THAT rich." She said flipping her hair back again.

"So, what am I supposed to do all day while you're out?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Entertain your self with my TV and mini fridge, get hard like when you were with Tootie, That was hot!" she laughed while I felt my cheeks burn.

"Aw, you're blushing! So do we have a deal?" she asked.

I sighed. I love tootie, so, I guess I'm doing the right thing, right?

"Deal." I said not wanting to make eye contact.

_I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil._

"good, come on, let's go to my cabin before Tootie finds out you're missing."

* * *

so, what do you all think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (but no flames) thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9: the power of blackmail

sorry this took so long to update!!! PLEASE READ AND REPLY!!!

* * *

Timmy's POV _Italics are his thoughts_

I sat on the bare top bunk and waited for Tootie to come back from the docks. finally she did, but looked kinda disappointed. "Timmy wasn't there." she sighed. "I'm sure wherever he is, he's very sorry, speaking of which, I'm really sorry I have to move out of the cabin." I said jumping down to the floor.

"what why?" she asked sadly.

"Trixie is..I mean, she knows about you and Timmy, I didn't tell her, she saw you and she's gonna make me stay with her, stop by her cabin later tonight, I gotta go, she's waiting for me, don't worry about Timmy, I can assure you right now that he's fine." I said grabbing my bags, giving her a hug and walking out of the cabin door.

"Ok, later Timantha." she said softly.

"Wanda!" I called softly, and she poofed with cosmo by her side. "Look I need you to keep Tooite's mind off of her problems, do some girl stuff, or something, just get her to Trixe's cabin by Nine O'clock." I said "you got it Timmy!" they said in unison and poofed away.

I tapped the necklace softly and I was instantly a boy again.

Once I got to Trixie's Luxury Cabin, I set down my bags, she was reading some Magazine on her bed and blasted some music from her stereo. "I'm here. what do you want me to do?" I asked annoyed.

"just set your bags near my closet and you're gonna be sleeping with me." she said devishly. I gulped I didn't like the sound of that...but at the same time...

"Look, I agreed to move in with you but I'm not doing anything for you!" I snapped dropping my stuff by her hot pink painted closet. "Yeah But what about something TO me?" she said standing up in her short-shorts and tank top revealing her long legs. "N-no, forget it Trixie." I said waving away her arm that was slowly making its way around my shoulders.

"Well, you're mine, remember? that means you could do whatever your little heart desires to me." she said while sitting back down on her queen sized bed. I looked away as my cheeks flushed. I love Trixie, and I can never do anything to hurt her, she would never do anything to me, I know she wouldn't.

_The question was, will the fact that I'm a boy in the same bed as a girl get the best of me?_

_I can easily turn into Timantha when she falls asleep, but she wakes up before me and will notice when my hair is longer and I have boobs._

"Trixie, I- I can't I love Tootie too much to anything to you, besides, whatever you want me to do to you, I wanna do to Tootie. so think of that when you're trying to seduce me." I snapped.

"who says I'm trying to seduce you?" she said yawning boredly. she turned off her stereo and took off her white tank top, revealing her perfect, petite body, and a white lacy bra, then she unbuttoned her short shorts exposing her white matching Boyshorts.

_She's a slut, trying to steal someone else's boyfriend._

_But one can't help but take a small glance._

I bit my lip and took in a slow deep breath. She knew I was watching her slowly brush her hair and dropping her hair brush on the floor...wait that's clumsy.

"Oh, crap, my brush, let me just bend over and..." she bent over and slowly stood up. I closed my eyes, picturing Tootie's perfect figure, underneath mine."I'm gonna go out, I'll be back soon." I said turning around but winced. MY GOD that was PAINFUL!.

"ok, good luck walking with that limp of yours." she laughed evily. I sighed and made my way to the docks, by this time, it was getting dark, the moonlight to serve as a flashlight while I guided myself through the woods.

Thankfully when I got there, Tootie was already there. "Tootie!" I exclaimed happily. "Timmy, baby! I was looking for you!" she said, her voice hinted that she was worried. "I had to move, I found out Trixie was spying on us, and she knew I was here so I had to move into her cabin---"

"wait a sec, my friend Timantha had to move into Trixie's Cabin...Timmy! you've been living with me the whole time! why didnt you tell me? does Wanda know? does trixie know you're a boy with a wig and a padded water bra?" she asked.

"Look the important thing now is that we don't get caught, ok? I wanted to see you to tell you that I love you and that Trixie is gonna try to get me to do things to her, things that I would only do to you, she's not gonna make me do anything for her, ok?"

She sighed. "Ok, baby." "I love you." "I love you too."

And then we kissed, but it wasn't another ordinary kiss, This kiss was filled with Passion..flare..something that I've only seen in movies...Something Incredible...

I laid her down on the floor, I was on top, but she rolled over so that she was on Top, which I was ok with personally. She kissed me with passion, a small moan eascaping her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist but didn't want to hold her too tight against me..down there which felt incredibly but painfully good.

She felt it, I knew she did, the Jeans and boxers were holding me down, and back from wanting to pounce on her. she slowly rubbed against it, The heat was intense and I couldn't help but wonder what I can do...that she'd allow me to do...

She suddenly stopped, with a little twinkle of Mischief in her eye she smiled and softly said "Let's have some fun before we have to leave." she grinned a devilish grin.

"ok, what are you gonna do to me?" I asked her. "Uh, you'll see." she said standing up. "wanna go back to the cabin, Wanda has been out all day." she said stading up.

_I told her to keep you busy!_

"where'd she go?"

"She didn't say..so are you comming or not?"

"I would, but I can't."

"why not?"

"I can't move." I winced and she laughed and helped me up.

After an Hour and a half of Hot and Heavy make out sessions and some pieces of clothings were taken off (jeans, tops, shoes, socks...) and expierencin something incredible only she would do without even touching it.

I walked back to Trixie's cabin, when I walked through the door, she was wearing some black lingere but I just went straight to the other side of the bed. but she wouldn't let up.

"I wanna play." she said mischivieously.

"No." I said before she took out hand cuffs and hand cuffed me to the head rest of the bed.

"You know you want this." she said running her fingers over my body...and leaving them on my weakness...I closed my eyes. I couldnt scream out for help for Tootie's sake.

I was trapped.

* * *

NO FLAMES! REAPL PLEASE AND THANKS!! 


End file.
